warspear_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Attributes
Attributes are the basic of a character's combat ability. They are also called Statistics or Stats, for short. Every Player and NPC has different values of them and for players they can be upgraded through Armors, Weapons, Accesories, Buffs or Leveling Up. There are a total of 19 different Attributes that are divided into three categories: State, Attack and Defense. State On this category''' falls the four attributes that builds up the character's state: ''' Health: This represents the health of a character, it is lose when the character receive damage and when it reachs 0 he dies. It can also be recovered with Healing Skills, Potions or Health Regeneration, it can also be increased using different potions, scrolls or even skills! It's also called HP (Health Points). ' Health Regeneration:' This represents the recovery rate of Health per 5''' seconds, so every '''5 seconds the character will recover this value as Health. It also can be increased using different potions, scrolls or even skills! ' Energy:' This represents the Energy of a character, it is lose when the character uses a skill, get affected by a losing energy effect skill and if the energy is lower than that, the skill will be unuseable until the energy is recovered. It can be recovered with Potions or Energy Regeneration. ' Energy Regeneration:' This represents the Recovery Rate of Energy per 5''' seconds, so every '''5 seconds the character will recover this value as Energy. It can be increased using different potions, scrolls or even skills! Attack In this category are all attributes that builds up the character's attack: ' Physical Attack:' This gives the value of damage that a normal attack (Except for Staves) or a physical Skill will do. It is mitigated with physical resistance. ' Magic Power:' This gives the value of damage that a Stave Normal Attack or a Magical Skill will do. It is mitigated with Magic Resistance. ' Damage per Second:' This isn't properly an Attribute but is the calculation of damage that a character can do every second with it Physical/Magic Damage and Attack Speed, this does not count Critical Hits nor Skills. ' Attack Speed:' This value represents the percent of Attack Delay that will be subtracted from the weapon that the character has. ' Critical Hit:' This value represents the percent that an Attack or Skill will Critically Hit doubling it value of damage or heal. ' Accuracy:' "matjtONNN: don't know how to describe this." ' Penetration:' This value represents the percent of Physical Resistance and Magic Resistance that an enemy character will lose when hit by an attack or skill. ' Skills Cooldown:' This value represents the percent of Cooldown that an Skill will lose from its Base Cooldown. Defence This Category covers all Attributes that makes the character's Defence: ' Physical Resistance:' This value represents how much physical damage will be mitigated, it has two values: a flat value and a percent value. The first determines the percent one. ' Magic Resistance:' This value represents how much magical damage will be mitigated, it has two values: a flat value and a percent value. The first determines the percent one. ' Resilience:' This value represents how much damage of an attack or skill from another Player will be mitigated, it don't mitigates NPC's damage. ' Dodge:' This value represents the percent of that an enemy attack or skill will be Dodged mitigating all the damage. ' Parry:' This value represents the percent of that an enemy melee attack or melee skill will be Parried mitigating all the damage. ' Block:' This value represents the percent of that an enemy attack or skill will be Blocked mitigating all the damage. Only works when a Shield is equipped. ' Life Steal/Steal Health:' This value represents the percent of damage that is recovered as heal when an attack or skill makes damage to an enemy.